


Cuore perduto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Neville stavolta ha perso il suo cuore.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt: The day- Sonata Arctica





	Cuore perduto

Cuore perduto

Fin quando siamo insieme,  
nello spirito, ancora insieme  
tu sei l’aria che sto baciando  
Tu ci sarai sempre…  
Posso sentirti nel vento…

 

“Hai perso un’altra ricordella?” domandò Luna. Neville avvampò, deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e girò il capo.

“Co-come lo sai?” domandò.

Lovegood gli tolse il rospo dal capo e glielo porse.

Il giovane mago lo abbracciò e sentì le orecchie bruciare.

“Il tuo rospo ti odia ed evoca tantissimi nargilli. Ne sei pieno” spiegò la bionda. Si tolse un orecchino con la clip a forma di rapanello e lo mise al lobo del ragazzo. “Sono loro a rubarti le cose”. Aggiunse la giovane dagli occhi sporgenti, ripetendo l’operazione con l'altro orecchino.

“Ho perso un’altra cosa negli ultimi tempi, oltre la ricordella” biascicò Paciock.

Luna piegò il capo, facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli biondo chiaro.

“Il mio cuore, l’ho dato a te” sussurrò Neville.

Luna si sporse e lo baciò.

“Ri-eccotelo, con il mio” mormorò.

 


End file.
